Mayhem Follows Me
by OfficialFlannel
Summary: [Mal/Mike x Zoey] After losing Zoey to Scott, Mike is determined to win her back and hopefully get everything back to the way things were. When he realizes he can't get Zoey back himself, Mike must rely on someone he never thought he would trust with anything. The Malevolent One plays matchmaker and it goes about as well as you expected.
1. Sleepless Nights

_**Howdy, my fellow nerds! Flannel here with the sequel to my Total Drama fanfic, The Darkness Within Light!**_

_**Real excited for this story and I hope you enjoy this first chapter. **_

_**Don't forget to let me know what you think by leaving a review down below.**_

_**Thanks again!**_

_**X X X**_

It was two in the morning and Mike was laying in bed wide awake.

And even though it had been four months since the "incident" as the alters called it. Mike was still spending yet another sleepless night, thinking of her.

Zoey.

As he laid in the darkness of his bedroom, he couldn't stop remembering the last conversation they had together, it keeps playing in his mind like a broken record on repeat.

_**X X X**_

Mike had just punched Scott, watching as the ginger fell to the ground. He was about to kick him in the ribs when Zoey stopped him, fear and sadness in her voice as she grabbed his arm and tried to pull him away from Scott.

"Mike! Stop!"

Mike almost didn't want to stop, he wanted Scott to hurt. He wanted the ginger boy to feel the same pain physically as Mike was now feeling mentally. But in the end, he stopped and looked at Zoey, yanking his arm free from her grasp.

""He deserved that. But. . .Zoey, why? Why did you do it?"

Zoey looked down, tears started to form in her eyes as she blinked them away, "I didn't feel safe with you after what happened during All-Stars with Mal and everything, and then I started talking to Scott. . ."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying. . .I think we need to find someone better suited for us. I'm sorry."

**_X X X_**

"I didn't' feel safe with you."

". . .better suited for us."

"I'm sorry."

Snippets of Zoey's words bounced around in Mike's head as he struggled to get to sleep. It was in vain though as he knew he wasn't going to sleep anytime soon. Mike wasn't the only one awake as Mal seemed to noticed Mike's restlessness and was not too happy about it.

"For the love of God, get to sleep. You can't spend every night thinking about Zoey."

"I know, but-"

"Enough! Jesus, Mike. Get over her, she **cheated **on you! With that dirty farm boy, Scott. She isn't worth all this."

Mike frowned, "Why does it sound like you're actually trying to be helpful for once?"

Mike swore he felt Mal smile in their head, "Just looking out for you, Mikey."

"Yea, looking out for me. . ."

Mike sighed, closing his eyes as he finally drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

_**X X X**_

The next morning, Mike did his usual routine of taking a long shower. Stripping completely, Mike stepped into the shower as the water poured over him. It was nice and warm as he closed his eyes, forgetting about his problems for a second. For a second, he had nothing to worry about.

For a second, he was just Mike.

Then Mal's voice crept into his thoughts.

"Mike, I have a plan. If you're interested."

Mike ignored him for a second and turned off the shower's water, getting out and wrapping a towel around his waist. He then got dressed after drying off and sat on his bed. He sighed deeply and exhaled, "What's your plan, Mal?"

"I have a plan to help you get your little redhead back."

"And why would you help me?"

"Because I was getting tired of you moping around over her for the past four months."

"Thanks, but I don't need your help."

"You what?" Mal snarled, the anger in his voice was clear.

"You heard me."

Mal was annoyed now, "You do. You can't win Zoey back without my help. You need me, Mike."

"I can win her back myself, I know it."

Mal sneered and rolled his eyes, "Good luck then."

Then Mike's head was silent. And he was alone.


	2. Just Catching Up

It took Mike nearly the entire afternoon to get the courage up to call Zoey. He still kept her number after everything, but soon wondered if she kept his number as well. Or just deleted it after a while. He got his answer as he heard her voice on the other line.

"Mike?"

"Hey, Zoey."

"Hey, I didn't think you really were calling me. Thought you just pressed the wrong name or something."

"Nope, I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out and catch up."

"You mean in person?"

"Yea, that a problem?"

"No, no! Of course not. I'm just surprised. You wanna meet where we used to?"

"Sounds great."

"Okay, see you soon."

Mike heard a click as Zoey hung up. Then he let exhaled a deep breath he didn't know he was even holding in as he slumped into a chair. That was way harder than it needed to be and Mike knew it. He sighed as he got up and walked out of his house.

_**X X X**_

It was a slightly warm spring day so Mike decided to walk to where the two young adults would meet. Their meeting place was a small coffee shop in the middle of their busy hometown of Ottawa, Canada. Zoey and Mike would spend every Friday at the shop, drinking tea or coffee and just enjoying each other's company, Mike sighed sadly, as he reminisced about the old days that seemed so long ago.

Mike made it to the coffee shop around 12:30, so he figured it would be perfect to get lunch or something to eat as his stomach growled, signaling its agreement in that plan. He sat in a booth by the window and waited for Zoey. As the minutes ticked away, Mike became a bit worried, wondering if Zoey would actually show up or if she would just blow him off to be with Scott. Mike was about to get up and just leave when she walked in.

Zoey looks pretty much the same since he last saw her. Her hair was the same deep dark red but was down to her shoulders. She was wearing a purple tank top and black leggings for the warm weather. She saw Mike in the booth and gave him a small smile as she walked over to him, sliding into the seat across from him.

"Hey, Mike." Zoey smiled

Mike returned the smile, "Hey."

"Looks like you got here before me, huh? You order anything yet?"

Mike shook his head, "I was waiting for you."

"How nice."

After their brief conversation, Mike and Zoey ordered a couple of drinks: a peach iced tea for Mike and iced coffee for Zoey. Sipping on the cool drinks, the two teens made small talk. Mainly on how their lives had been going, what they've both been doing since they last talked or seen each other.

That's when Mike asked the bombshell question.

"How're things going with Scott?"

Zoey's smile seemed to vanish as he asked that, but she shook her head and the smile appeared on her face once more, "It's great. We're great. I'm great."

She didn't seem too great.

Mike studied Zoey a bit more carefully as he noticed her reaction, he narrowed his eyes and his lips turned downward in a slight frown. To put it lightly, Zoey looked bad. Her normally vibrant and happy brown eyes seemed duller and darker. She also keeps looking away, not making eye contact and she just seemed distracted and tired. He wanted to ask her if she was telling the truth, but Instead Mike just nodded and took another sip of his tea.

"Scott's seems like he is a great guy."

Zoey smiled again. "Yeah, he really is."

Then Mike muttered something before he could bite his tongue.

"Still can't believe you are with him."

Zoey's eyebrows went up in surprise as slight anger voiced her words, "What did you say, Mike?"

Before Mike could even stop himself, he let his anger go off like a bomb. His anger for Zoey cheating on him, anger at Scott for taking her away from him, anger at himself for still loving her after everything.

"You heard me. I mean, Jesus, Zoey! You look absolutely terrible. You can't just sit there and tell me you're fine when it's obvious you aren't!"

Mike's anger went out as soon as what he said to her sunk in.

Oh.

Shit.

He had basically just insulted her and berated her for no reason other than he was angry and now he had to pay the price as Zoey suddenly stood up, slamming her hands on the table. Mike stood up too, "Shit, Zoey. I didn't mean that. I'm sorry."

"No, but you said it anyway. Seriously, Mike. What the hell is your problem? I thought you wanted to just catch up, like friends! But now I don't even know if you are really Mike or if you're Mal again cause you are acting like a jerk."

Zoey then grabbed her cup of iced coffee and threw it at Mike's shirt. There was barely any coffee left in the cup, but it still stained his shirt as he felt the cold drink wet his shirt. Zoey then huffed in anger and before Mike could even stop her, she was gone from the coffee shop in a flash.

Mike sighed and walked out as well when he heard Mal give a low laugh deep inside his head.

"So much for catching up, huh?"


	3. Devil In My Head

While Mike was changing out of his coffee-stained shirt, things were happening inside his head as Mal was busy scheming, coming up with a plan. A plan Mike wouldn't refuse if he was as smart as he seemed. Mal smiled and spoke up, his voice seeming to whisper and creep into Mike's ear.

"Oh, Mikey. You sure you don't want my help?"

"Mal, I already said-"

"That you don't need me, you can do this yourself? Yeah, that went great!"

Mike sighed, "Fine, let's hear your plan then."

"Okay, all I need is for you to let me take control and-"

Before he could continue the explanation of his plan, Mal was cut off by Mike's abrupt **"No!" **which nearly stopped Mal in his tracks as he was surprised by Mike's sudden outburst, but quickly regained his senses.

"No? What do you mean no?"

"You think I'd be crazy enough to give your control again? After everything you've done."

"No, but I think you would be crazy to ignore this opportunity to win back Zoey from that dirty farm boy, Scott. Or am I wrong?"

"Well. . .no, but you have act like me. No exceptions."

This sounded kinda of weird, but Mike swore he **heard **Mal smile inside his mind, "Of course, Mike. You have nothing to worry about!"

Nothing to worry about?

Yeah, right. . .

_**X X X**_

Mike figured he should let a few days pass before he let Mal put his plan into action. To let Zoey cool down after the coffeehouse incident and to make sure he didn't make himself look too desperate or weird to her. After those days went by, Mike called Zoey again. His phone rang a good three or four times before someone picked up on the other line.

"Hello?"

Oh, crap.

That wasn't Zoey.

It was **Scott.**

Mike's heart pitched up as he tried to form words, but they keep getting stuck in his throat. He tried again, clearing his throat and said, "Hey, Scott. Is Zoey there?"

"She's in the shower. Why'd you wanna talk to her?"

"Oh, well I was wondering if she wanted to hang out or something."

"Last time didn't good too well though, huh **Mike**." Scott's voice made his name seem like a horrid insult rather than a person's name

"She told you about that? Well, can you tell her that I'm sorry and that I would like to try again, to try and start over?"

"Sure, Mike. I'll tell her."

"Thanks a lot, Scott! Just tell her to call me back whenever."

"Yup."

Then Scott hung up, leaving Mike listening to the dial tone for the second time this week.

_**X X X**_

Zoey was wrapped in a towel and drying off her hair with another one when Scott hung up, she looked at him confused in her eyes, "Who was that on the phone?"

Scott had a small smile as he answered her.

"Oh, no one. Just a telemarketer or something."


	4. Invitation To Awkwardness

For once **Zoey **called **Mike**, surprising both him and his evil alter.

"Red's calling you?! Wow, maybe you did do something right for once."

"Maybe so. . .", Mike muttered

Mike picked up his phone and clicked the green phone icon to answer it. Zoey voice came over from the other end, "Mike?"

"Zoey?"

Mike heard her let out a small sigh of relief, "Oh, good. I thought you were gonna just ignore me or something."

"I would never do that! I was just surprised you called me after everything that happened at the coffee shop"

"Yea, I was calling about that. I know things got a little. . .heated and I'm sorry about that. I've just been stressed lately, you know."

Mike nodded, "Yea, don't worry. I understand."

"What I'm trying to say is that I want to put that mess behind us. Start fresh, if you'd like to."

"I'd liked that."

"Good! My family is throwing a birthday party for me tomorrow and I wanted to come and celebrate with us."

"Alright, sounds fun. What time?"

"Around 7:30 PM."

"Okay, see you tomorrow."

"See ya!"

Mike hung up the phone, his voice didn't give it away, but he was a wreck. Absolutely terrified. He could feel his heart going like a jackhammer while they were talking. Zoey was giving him a second chance, he couldn't believe it. He got up from his chair in the living room and rushed into his bedroom. He already knew what he was going to give her as a gift, but he still had to find something to wear. He figured it wouldn't be too fancy, but he also knew he couldn't just throw on an old t-shirt and jeans. As he was searching through his closet to find a good outfit, he heard Mal's voice echoing from the back of his mind.

"Mike! Remember what we talked about. I need to be in control for this party."

"You can get control after a while. I at least need to spend an hour or so with Zoey as myself."

Mal groaned in annoyance, "Ugh! You as yourself is what made Zoey leave you in the first place!"

"I can handle this."

Mal let out a short laugh, "You really can't. You need me. I'm a part of you."

**"I'm a part of you."**

Mal said those same exact words before he was supposedly erased from Mike's mind. It was eerie hearing them again, but Mike shook his head and sighed, 'Fine. But no funny business and keep your hair up. She can't know it's you again."

"I know, you think I'm stupid? I was able to act like you for most of McLean's stupid reality show, I can do it for Zoey's birthday party."

Mike was still uncertain, but nodded, "Okay. . ."

"Excellent! You won't regret this, Mikey."

"I feel like I already am. . ."

_**X X X**_

Mal hadn't driven a car in years and that would be difficult for him now. But driving Mike's huge truck?

That was damn near impossible.

It took him a full five minutes to back out of Mike's driveway and actually get on the road. He drove surprisingly careful and calm, much unlike his personality. In his own words to Mike, Mal didn't want to "wreck your shitty hillbilly-looking truck trying to get to Zoey's parent's house". He stopped the truck when he realized he was missing a vital piece of information.

How to get to Zoey's parent's house.

Mal sighed and shut his eyes, slamming his head on the steering wheel, which causes the horn to blare across the quiet neighborhood. Dogs barking a few houses down was heard shortly after.

"Mike?"

"What?"

"Question."

"Answer."

"How do I get to Zoey's parent's house again?"

"Leave town and drive down the interstate highway for about 20-25 miles and then turn right on a dirt road."

"Got it."

Mal lifted his head from the wheel, opening his eyes and putting the truck into drive. He drove down the street and within a few minutes, he was on the interstate. He kept a mental note of the miles he drove and roads he passed. A dirt road was up ahead and he turned down it, the truck rumbling slightly due to the change in terrain.

According to Mike, Zoey's parent's house was a huge white house with a wooden porch. He pulled into the house's large front lawn, the house was surrounded by large trees and had sort of a nature vibe going on. Mal parked the truck beside someone's rusted red truck. He pocketed the keys and got out of the car, grabbing Zoey's gift out of the passenger's seat.

He stuck his hair up in Mike's style and cleared his throat, testing his Mike voice out, when it felt natural enough, Mal walked up the steps of the porch and knocked on the door a couple times. He heard footsteps come closer towards the door and the person who opened it was the last person Mal or Mike wanted to see. Turns out Mike wasn't the only one Zoey invited to the party.

Of course, she also invited Scott.

Scott smiled, arrogance dripping from his voice "Come in, Mike."

Mal sighed and walked inside, the screen door slamming shut behind him.


	5. Like Family

Zoey's parents were always happy to see Mike. Even after everything that happens with Zoey and him, Mike was still a good, honest young man who was such a joy to be around. He was like family to them. Too bad, the only thing Mal was out of that description was a young man.

"Everyone is in the living room. C'mon," said Scott, waving a hand for Mal to follow him.

They passed through the kitchen, which had crockpots of food dishes on the counters and a large sheet-cake with the words "Happy Birthday, Zoey" in red frosting. The living room was. . .well roomy. A couch was against one of the walls, along with a loveseat in a corner and television mounted on the wall on the opposite wall. It would have felt cozy to Mike, but to Mal, it just felt crowded and claustrophobic.

When Zoey saw Mal, she smiled and walked over, pulling him into a hug, "Mike! You made it, awesome!"

Mal almost immediately wanted to shove the redhead off of him, but he knew that wouldn't be very "Mike-like" so he bit his tongue and hugged her back. When the hug lasted a bit too long, Scott cleared his throat causing Mal to flash a smug smile before Zoey let him go.

"Good. Farm Boy is jealous. Let's see if we can keep it up."

It turns out the attendance for Zoey's party was rather small as she only invited, besides her parents, Scott and Mike. Just then Zoey's parents came into the living room. Zoey's mom looked like an older version of her daughter, same long crimson hair and same bright smile. Her father had a short beard and a weather-beaten, but handsome face. They both broke into wide smiles when they saw "Mike". They walked over and Zoey's mom, Maria, gave the young man a tight squeeze.

"Mike, honey! How are you?"

Mal was getting tired of all this affection and touching, but he had to keep up appearances, so he smiled, "I'm **fantastic**, Maria."

"That's wonderful to hear.", she looked to Zoey and Scott, "So is everyone ready to eat?"

_**X X X**_

Maria was a great cook even Mal had to admit that. Scott and Zoey sat next to get each other, holding hands, while Mal sat across from them next to Zoey's father, Brad. While they ate their food, Brad tried to make small talk with Scott, but it was evident that he didn't really like Scott too much. After all, Scott was still Scott. Loud, poor mannered Scott. After the food was finished, it was time for dessert. Zoey's mom went into the kitchen and came back out a second later with the cake, all lit up with candles.

"Time to sing for the birthday girl!", said Maria, who smiled wide and set the cake down in the middle of the table. Zoey smiled at her mom and Mal just internally groaned but sang along with Zoey's parents and Scott.

**Happy birthday to you!**

**Happy birthday to you!**

**Happy birthday dear Zoey!**

**Happy birthday to you!**

Zoey's mom clapped happily and then got out a knife to cut the cake. Everyone ate a slice of cake and then Zoey's parents gave her their gift. It was just some spending money as both Brad and Maria knew that Zoey was old enough to just buy what she wanted for herself rather than have them try and find something she may or may not like. Scott got the girl a simple flannel shirt, but one that was the same color as her hair.

Meanwhile Zoey gave her thanks for the gifts she received, Mal was bored out of his mind, thinking about how much more fun it would be to cause some mayhem than sitting here, eating overly sweet store bought cake with people he would never want to spend another minute with again, when his thoughts were interrupted by Scott's voice, full of smug indifference.

"So what did **you **get Zoey, Mike?"

Mal pulled the small package for Zoey out of his sweatshirt pocket. He handed it to Zoey without some much as a smile. Zoey smiled though, nodding her thanks, and opened the box. She gasped and her eyes went wide as she pulled out Mike's gift. It was her necklace from all those years ago. She looked down at the necklace, the medallion of Mike's face gleaming slightly in the light, and back up at Mal, mouth agape.

"Is this. . ."

Mal nodded, "It is."

Zoey suddenly stood from the table, walked over to Mal and hugged him tightly, tears in her eyes.

She held him tight and whispered, "I thought it was gone forever when the island sank. How'd you find it."

"Remember when I went swimming for the prize money after it got swept into the water? Well, I found the money. And much more."

Zoey smiled and laughed a bit, 'I can see that. Thank you so much, Mike. This was a wonderful gift."

Mal gave his Mike smile and shrugged, "No big deal."

After the gifts and food and cake, the party was over. It had gotten a bit dark outside as the hours passed and it was time for Mal to leave, he grabbed his keys from the table by the door and was about to head out when Zoey stopped him out on the porch.

"Mike. Wait."

Mal stopped and turned to face the redhead, "Yeah?"

"I just wanted to say thank you for coming and for giving me the necklace back."

"I already said it was no big deal."

"I know, but still. Thank you."

"No problem. You need anything else before I go?"

Zoey smiled sheepishly, "Well yeah actually. Scott is passed out, along with my dad, drunk on the couch. And I need a ride back to my place. So could you give me a ride? Please? I left Scott a note already so he wouldn't freak out when he realized I'd already left."

Mal wanted to scoff and tell her to use her damn legs and walk, but he again sighed and knew he **had **to act like Mike, as annoying as it was. So he nodded, "Sure, c'mon. My truck is over here."

So then the two walked down the porch, across the huge lawn of Zoey's parent's house and Mal climbed into the driver's side of the truck's cab and Zoey climbed into the passenger's side. When they both were buckled up, Mal started the truck up, engine roaring to life as they speed down the dirt road and back up to the interstate highway. Thanks to being able to see everything Mike did, Mal knew exactly where Zoey lived and was there in a matter of minutes.

Mal slowed the truck to a stop in front of her house, putting it in park. Zoey unbuckled herself from the seat and smiled at Mal, "Thanks again for the ride, Mike."

Mal was seriously getting tired of acting nice, so he was done for the night as he nodded, staring straight ahead, but keep Zoey in his line of vision. She seemed slightly upset by the lack of reaction and she sighed softly. She looked at Mal as she motioned to get out of the truck, as though she hoped he would tell her to stay for a little while longer. When he didn't, she opened the truck's door and got out, walking to her house. As soon as she got out and shut the door, Mal sped off, leaving Zoey in front of her house.

Zoey's hand clenched the rope of the necklace as she walked back up to her house, slightly sad, slightly confused.

And all the way missing Multiple Mike.


	6. Losing Myself

"You can't be serious."

"You should have more faith in me, Mikey."

"But Zoey-"

"Zoey wanted you. She wanted to stay in that car for as long as she possibly could have. She's feeling something again for you."

"Well, we've established that. So now what?"

"Now? Now we wait."

"Wait? Why?"

Mike heard Mal groaned in annoyance, "Because if you end up calling her again or wanting to be around her, you'll end up looking desperate and pathetic."

Well, Mike may have been desperate to win Zoey back, but he hopefully wasn't as pathetic as Mal thought he was. So he nodded in understanding. Mal seemed to be more helpful as of lately to Mike and the teen couldn't figure out why.

Mike just didn't know Mal had other plans. Mike didn't know was that every time he gave his evil alter control, he kept getting stronger, even being able to take control at will. Mal was getting more and more mental strength over Mike and that was his plan all along. Soon Mike would be gone.

Soon Mal would become his own person.

But for some reason, ever since he came back and started to be around Zoey, Mal kept feeling this sharp pain in his side. Like a cramp or bruise being poked. He also kept feeling more emotions other than anger, hate, and malice. Mal just shrugged off these feelings, thinking to himself that he, The Malevolent One, couldn't be feeling actual emotions, right. Mal wasn't worried in the slightest.

Oh, he should have been.

_**X X X**_

For the second time, once again surprising both Mike and Mal, Zoey called him again. The call barely lasted a minute before she hung up.

"Hey, Mike? I'm coming over to your place."

"Why? What's going on?"

"I'll explain when I get there. Bye."

Fifteen minutes passed before Zoey came over, ringing the doorbell to let Mike know she was here. Mal quickly took control despite Mike's protests. After fixing his hair and changing his voice, he opened the door under the guise of Mike and led Zoey over to the living room where she sat down on his couch and he sat next to her. Zoey seemed nervous, eyes darting around the room and rubbing her hands together. She was a total mess. Mal knew Mike would notice, so he put a worried expression on his face before voicing his concern.

"Zoey, you okay?"

"Not really."

"What's going on?"

"I've been thinking about you and everything that's happened between us and. . .", Zoey stopped and looked down at her hands in her lap.

"And?"

"And remember when I said I didn't know if it was you or Mal anymore."

Dread settled in Mal's heart as he replied "Yeah. . ."

"I know it's you, Mal. I always knew."

Mal's hair went back down and his voice rumbled in anger, "How the hell did you know?! Yet again?!"

Zoey gave him a small sad smile, "I know Mike. But I thought I knew you too."

"What are you talking about?"

"You've been nicer to me than you usually are. Even under your Mike disguise."

Mal scoffed, 'I had to. Or else you or Scott might have sniffed me out."

Zoey smiled, "I thought you'd say that. So I brought someone who knows you even better than you."

Then the doorbell rang once more and Zoey went and opened the door. And the last person Mal thought would enter Mike's house.

It was Dawn.

The aura reader gave Mal a smile, "Hello, Mal."

Now with three people in the living room, Mal was trapped. The girls knew it. He knew it. So he sighed and stared at the two females with a bored expression.

"Just do whatever it is you are gonna do, Red."

"It's not what I'm going to do, it's what Dawn is going to do."

Dawn then moved closer to Mal, her soft grey eyes staring into Mal's cold brown ones. She didn't look away when he glared at her, but instead placed a hand against his forehead and closed her eyes for a brief moment before opening them again, a ghost of a smile on her lips.

"You're feeling more emotions than anger and hate, Mal."

Mal's cold gaze didn't flinch, "What are you saying, freak?"

Dawn ignored his insult and continued, "You are feeling more happiness and most importantly love. You're changing."

Now Mal was angry, he wasn't feeling any happiness. Ugh! Like Mal would ever feel the pathetic "happiness' other people felt.

"Make sense, you weirdo!"

"You're in love, Mal."

Both Mal and Zoey went quiet at that news. Zoey had her suspicions, but she didn't know she was actually right. Mal was completely speechless for once. He couldn't be in love. The Malevolent One doesn't (no, can't) feel love for anyone. Or else he would be Mal. His heart sunk in his chest he realized what was happening to him.

Mal was becoming his own person, but he was also losing himself at the same time.


	7. Wasn't Part Of The Plan (Final Chapter)

Weeks went by after the revelation of Mal's feelings becoming more pronounced. In his mind, Mal's best plan to get rid of these unwanted emotions was to kick Zoey and Dawn out and barricade himself inside the home. He spent the next three weeks in his self-imposed imprisonment locked away from any outside contact, only letting Mike out every other hour and keeping an eye on whatever it was the original was doing. He ignored the mail as it piled up outside in his mailbox, he ignored the phone calls from Zoey, Dawn, even Scott called him to see if Mike was okay. But as far as he was concerned, Mal was dead to the world.

But the feelings wouldn't go away if anything they kept getting **stronger**. The pain in Mal's side increased and after a month of his self-lockdown, he could no longer get up from the couch, too much pain and pathetic emotions flooding his system. He had slept the month he spent locked away, but he kept drifting in and out of consciousness, only to awake by the pain flaring up once more.

Then everything changed when he heard a knock at the front door, Mal was lying on the same spot on the couch he had been for weeks when he heard the door open a second later and he groaned softly, remembering he hadn't even locked the door after he shut everyone out. Mal felt the presence of someone and stared up at the newcomer. He let out a deep slow breath when he realized it was Zoey. Mal had to clear his throat before speaking since he had said a word to anyone since weeks prior, but his voice still sounded gravelly and strained.

"Zoey."

"Mal?"

"Why are you here?"

"I'm worried about you, so is Dawn. She told me to come and check on you."

Mal hadn't met her gaze the entire time they spoke, just kept staring at the couch cushion under his head, "Don't you have a dirty farm mule of a boyfriend to look after?"

"We broke up. . ."

Now that caught Mal's attention as his eyes darted up to look at Zoey, "What?"

Zoey must have got tired of Mal's moping cause she grabbed him and hauled him into a sitting position on the couch, Mal stared at her with a faint twinkle of murder in his eyes, but also a great deal of pain.

"Scott knew Mike and maybe even you still had feelings for me and he knew how much it hurt me to see you like this, so he told me if it was okay with me if we. . .went out separate ways."

"I'm sorry."

Zoey went wide eye at that, Mal **never **apologized to anyone. He stared at her and for the first time since she met Mal, she saw something other than murder and hatred in his eyes. She saw pain and emptiness. This wasn't the Mal she came to know. Even if he was a cruel, heartless sociopath, he didn't deserve this.

Mal felt a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time. **Defeat**. He felt this feeling when he thought he was being erased, he swore to himself that he would **never** felt like that again. Mal hung in his head, "I hate how weak I've become."

"You aren't weak, you've just been hurting. It's normal."

Mal shook his head, eyes shut tight before opening them again and looking up at her, "I don't mean the physical pain, I mean the emotional pain. I was Mal. The Malevolent One. I was evil and cold. Now I'm a weak emotional wreck. All because of one red-haired girl."

Zoey smiled, despite the circumstances, "I never thought I had that effect on you."

"Well, you did. My plan was so simple. Take over Mike's body under the guise of helping him. But then you came and messed everything up, you just had to complicate it. Goddamnit, falling in love with you wasn't part of the plan."

"You fell in love with me?"

Mal nodded, eyes avoiding her once more, "I'm weak for that. Mike keeps fighting me every second and he's winning. I have a choice now: I can either regain one more ounce of strength to lock him away for good and become someone other than Mal. . .or I can go back willingly and slowly become the Mal I used to be. . ."

Zoey grabbed his hand, his dark skin was pale from the lack of sun and his fingers felt rough, but she squeezed it and he squeezed back softly. Both of them knew what Mal was going to do. He was Mal after all and they both knew he would choose to remain what he was.

Mal looked into her eyes and sighed, "I can't become **this**. I don't want to go. But you and I both know it's killing Mike to not be with you. You need him. He needs you. Don't let your fear of me coming back stop what's meant to be."

Zoey felt tears in her eyes and blinked them away, she couldn't help it. Mal was an evil person, and yet she was feeling sad for him. Zoey pulled him into a tight embrace. Weeks before if she had tried to do that, Mal would have shoved her off and cursed at her, but now this was all he wanted right now. He held her tight and whispered.

"I love you. Be happy for me."

Zoey nodded and before he could pull away, she kissed his lips softly. Mal nearly wanted to stay. To feel like this all the time, but he knew he couldn't. He knew he needed to do this. When they broke the tender kiss, Mal had an actual small smile on his face before body stiffened and the lights went out.

_**X X X**_

Mal was back in the place he was all too familiar with. Mike's mind. Or to be more precise his subconscious. He was staring at Mike, who looked back at him with an angry gaze. Mal nodded, "I know you're mad."

"Mad doesn't even begin to cover it."

"I'm sorry, Mike. But I'm fixing it. I'm giving you back full control, I'll stay in here."

Mike was taken back by Mal's resignation of control, "Wait, what? You always said you'd never give up."

Mal chuckled dryly, "It was Zoey.", then his smile faded as he grew serious, "She's a special one, Mike. Don't lose her."

Mike nodded, "I won't. Thank you, Mal."

Mal shrugged, "Shut up and get out there before I change my mind."

Mike let out a small laugh, Mal's normal hatred and malice already seemed to return, but he had a twinkle of something like joy in his eyes. Mike then shut his eyes, his last image was Mal's face, a sad smile on his lips.

_**X X X**_

When Mike returned to the real world, he was met with the worried face of Zoey. She smiled brightly though when she saw Mike's normally happy face. Then she pulled him into a rib-crushing hug. He hugged her back and they both knew things were back to normal.

From the inside of Mike's mind, Mal, who felt the same way, was watching with a small smile on his face before closing his eyes and slowly fading.

Make her happy, Mike.

Make her happy.

_**X X X **_

_**Well****_,_ that's the end. Hope you enjoyed!**_

_**Let me know what you think in the comments below!**_

_**Thanks again!**_


End file.
